1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary lock of the type which is used in automatic dispensers for prevention of thefts.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually the door of an automatic dispenser is locked and put in chain, which is used as auxiliary locking means. One end of tile chain is fastened to the body of the dispenser, and the other end of the chain is detachably connected to the door of the dispenser with the aid of an associated lock.
The chain, however, can be cut with a chain cutter. A length of chain which is thick enough to prevent the cutting of the chain by chain cutters is heavy and difficult in handling. Such a chain is massive, and is liable to extensively lie on the ground.